The present invention relates generally to ladders and vehicle article or luggage carriers and more particularly to a new and improved vehicle ladder to aid in the disposition of luggage or articles on a luggage carrier of a van, bus, or similar vehicle. More specifically, the ladder of the present invention is of a type which is capable of being integrated into elements of an adjustable and removable article carrier.
The present invention has as one object to provide a ladder for ready access to the top surface of a van, bus, or similar vehicle in order to load an article carrier disposed on that top surface. The ladder provided in the present invention is readily removable from the vehicle to be stored in the vehicle or other suitable storage place.
As stated above, a second object of the invention is that the ladder would be capable of being integrated into an article carrier having adjustable and removeable components, similar to that a slat-type article carrier disclosed in applicant's prior patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,658, issued to applicant on July 11, 1978. The ladder of the present invention has the object of being capable of integration with a slat-type article carrier without inhibiting any of the myriad of features and optional accessories offered as uses of the slat-type article carrier.
The ladder of the present invention further has the object of providing a ready access to load an article carrier on the top surface of the van, bus, or similar vehicle from either side of the vehicle and at various locations along either side of the vehicle.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the following drawings.